mechmicefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Antarctica
Antarctica is a large continent due South, past the equator. It's basically a group of islands frozen together by ice, to form one continent. It's inhabited by many penguins, and other arctic creatures. It was re-discovered by mice in the year 1851, and since then it has been a race to build civilizations there. Ahead in the race currently is the Mech Mice, however, recently the Dark Union Antarctican nations have been growing quickly. History Ancient History Antarctica used to be a archipelago of tropical islands. There was little scientific knowledge during that era, so many historians and scientists do not know why Antarctica was once tropical. In 3959 BC, Captain Arctic assembled a crew to travel to the "bottom of Megiddo". Captain Arctic was a brave explorer, who sought to explore and map the world. He left his country with his crew, and traveled southwards. The further they traveled, the more signs of land they discovered. The crew discovered multiple islands along the way, and spent some time on them. In 3958 BC, after a whole year of traveling, Arctic's crew finally arrived to Antarctica. Arctic named the land Antarctica, and built a small port on present day Club Penguin. Arctic explored the island on which he built the port, and found it to be perfect for penguins. There were no known predators, and the abundance of food was incredible. Captain Arctic's crew stayed on the island for a month, and then traveled back to home. They returned in mid 3957, and told everyone about their adventure. Soon many penguins wanted to travel to Antarctica, and many left their homes and sailed away. Captain Arctic himself traveled back to Antarctica, and built a mansion on Club Penguin Island. He lived out the rest of his days exploring Antarctica, until he went missing on a voyage to circle Antarctica. Antarctica was soon being inhabited by penguins everywhere, and it was wonderful for them. This changed however when the Ice Age occurred. Ice Age In 3576 BC, Megiddo's crust started to crumble, causing large amounts of water to surface. This caused volcanic eruptions, tsunamis, and large amounts of rain. Eventually ash filled the atmosphere, blocking out about 90% of sunlight to the planet. Instantly Antarctica became very cold, and the lush land that penguin's once loved, became a fight for survival. Overtime the ice amount grew in Antarctica, and the winters grew extremely long. Penguins were forced to live in caves, and igloos. This all changed when the penguins unearth The Star Shards. Only a few Shards landed in Antarctica, but it was enough for the penguins. Soon things became nicer in Antarctica, and the penguins once again thrived. The Ice Age changed Antarctica however forever; instead of an archipelago, it is now a large continent of ice and land. Middle Ages The Middle Ages, 100 BC-1,000 AD, was a productive time for Antarctica. During this era, the first Star Shard was unearthed by a penguin. The famous penguin was Sir Peter Icey, who was a miner in the Antarctic Peninsula. He hid the Shard from his friends, and didn't speak of his discovery. He knew that the Shard gave long life and great intelligence. Peter became an inventor, creating new techniques for mining. Eventually his neighbors and friends became suspicious of him, and contacted the government about it in 98 BC. The government quickly took the Shard away from Peter, and locked him in a prison. At that time, 30% of Antarctica was controlled by the Cube Empire. The Cube Empire was established in 150 BC, and quickly conquered most of Antarctica with dirty tactics. The emperor of the Cube Empire took the Shard into his possession, and used it to advance his scientists and engineers. He forced the inventors, engineers, and scientists of Antarctica to build him weapons for the military. The Antarcticans advanced 10x faster than the mice did in the same era. The Cube Empire instantly conquered 80% of Antarctica, having weapons that could not be defeated by others. Eventually traitors in the Cube Empire stole designs for the weapons, and sold them to neighboring nations. Neighboring nations created The Alliance of No Empire, or T.A.N.E. for short. TANE destroyed the Cube Empire in 900 AD, but in the process lost the Star Shard. It was later discovered that the Shard was sent to Fivingdom, present day Club Penguin. After that scientific and engineering advances slowed down. TANE eventually became a large group of all the Antarctican nations, intended to protect their continent. Medieval History After the chaos the Cube Empire caused, TANE took control of Antarctica. TANE was an alliance of large, Antarctican nations. The mission of TANE was to keep peace, and order in Antarctica. Many other Antarctican nations didn't like the alliance, however, and didn't join the alliance. The alliance had a large amount of control over Antarctica though, and was virtually able to do whatever they wanted.The alliance banned empires from forming in Antarctica, and if an Antarctican nation did become an empire they would have to fight against TANE. TANE lasted until 1400 AD, when it was destroyed by government sponsored terrorists. After the fall of TANE, many wars broke out across Antarctica. This was because the alliance didn't allow any wars of any kind, and many nations were on the edge of war throughout this period. The day after TANE was officially destroyed, over 10 different nations declared war on each other because of the aggressions that had built up between them. There were 50 wars total between 1400 and 1500 AD. These wars destroyed villages, nations, and forced many penguins to migrate away from Antarctica. This is called The 100 Year War, and left a brutal mark on Antarctica. After The 100 Year War, Antarctica was back at peace. Though many nations hated each other now, they knew that more war would ultimately destroy them. During the Medieval Era on Fivingdom, things were very peaceful. Fivingdom was little affected by The 100 Year War, and the inhabitants were thriving on their island. In 1563 AD, residents of the kingdom discovered Star Shards. They used these Shards to advance their weapons, luxury items, and knowledge of the world around them. Shortly after the Shards were unearth, different creatures migrated to the kingdom. The kingdoms of Fivingdom quickly grew, and covered the large island. In 1600 AD, an evil dragon called Scorn traveled from Zugland to Fivingdom. He made a sudden attack on Sky Kingdom, and destroyed the great Stone Kingdom. He ruled Fivingdom until three kingdoms were able to rebel. They had a sword created to solely destroy Scorn, and it did work. After Scorn was defeated, he retreated from Fivingdom. He vowed to return, and take what was rightfully his. After Scorn returned to Zugland, Fivingdom continued to thrive in peace. All until an enemy nation, Clubagle, attacked all of Fivingdom. Clubagle destroyed all signs of civilization on the island, and enslaved the residents there. This the reason Clubagle destroyed present day Club Penguin. Until The Grand Revolution in Clubagle in 1775 occurred, the old residents of Fivingdom were kept as slaves. Modern Times After Clubagle enslaved the residents of Fivingdom, a Star Shard was found by the king of The Royal Monarchy of the Romun Islands. Romu was a small nation, that deeply desired control of Antarctica. After the Shard was discovered, King Zull broke it apart into small pieces. He then gave these small Shard pieces to Romun scientists, telling some to create luxury items, and others to create weapons. Zull planned to fund the weapon inventors, than the luxury inventors. He used the luxury inventors as a cover-up to the military inventions, so that way neighboring nations wouldn't become suspicious. This didn't last long, however. Clubagle spies infiltrated the Romun government, and stole classified military plans. This forced King Zull to create even more advanced weapons, ones never seen before in Antarctican history. The Romun military created the first gun in 1600 AD, and advanced from there. Romun scientists then created automobiles, and more advanced weapons. Romu attacked the Crystal Archipelago, and killed every living thing there. There were no survivors to tell what happened, and Romu easily took control of the islands. The invasion of the Crystal Archipelago was kept secret from the public, until it was discovered by some sailors a month after the invasion. This struck fear into all the other nations of Antarctica, because Crystal Archipelago had the most powerful military at that time, and was 30x larger than the Romu. King Zull was proud of his new military, and encouraged Romuns to join it. Romu grew quickly, with invasions of islands happening frequently. Soon only ten other nations stood, and they were the following: Quintel, Jacking, Zulnolittle, Hummartin, Magul, Wusen, Erta, Illipodol, Dugnora, and Hancarto (at this point Clubagle fell off the continent scene). These nations were very frightened of Romu, and needed to develop a plan to destroy Romu. To their luck, Sir Henry Po developed an amazing plan to destroy the Monarchy of the Romun Islands. He decided to send in a massive amount of double agents into the Romun government and military, and bring it down from the inside out. The problem was that all Romun government officials had to be born on the Romun Islands. Henry solved the problem by hiring thousands of female penguins, and sending them to live on the Romun Islands. There the penguins got married, and had chicks. The chicks and their parents were then brought from the Romun Islands, and back to their parents' homelands. There the chicks were trained by the local military, and federal agencies. The chicks were then sent back to the Romun Islands when they were 20 years old, and joined the military or agencies. Some double agents went high in rankings, and gained access to extremely secret information. By the time there were enough double agents in the Romun government and military, Henry Po died. Two years after Henry died, the double agents stumbled across a horrible plan by the Romun military. They had created a missile like weapon, that could pinpoint enemy targets with great accuracy. Nothing like it had been seen in Antarctica before, and it was extremely dangerous. The double agents were able to stop the launching of the missile, and steal the Shards from the Romun government. After that, Antarctican Total War 1 begun, where Romu fought against the United Allies the 1700s. The war ended in 1900 AD, and is currently the longest and most brutal war in Megiddo history. The Romun government shrunk back down to the Romun Islands, but sought revenge. In 1950, Antarctican Total War 2 begun. It ended in 1960, but is told to be three times more terrifying than the previous war. After the war, The Royal Monarchy of the Romun Islands was completely destroyed. All Romuns were murdered, and any evidence of the nation on the islands was destroyed. In 1964, the Age of Luxury began. During the two wars, scientific advancement had gone a long ways in weaponry. Now scientists were busy inventing luxury items, and giving them to the community. Electricity was given to every household, and advanced kitchen appliances were created, and other luxuries were created. In 2000, Antarctica was declared the #1 continent in luxury items and recreation. In 2003, the Age of Connection begun. This age opened Antarctica up even more to the outside world. More transportation hubs, more roads, and more ways of travel were invented. Peace was in Antarctica until 2005, when the Dark Union invaded the Mountain Nations. The Dark Union invaded more nations, and caused the unprepared neighboring nations to go into panic. The Mech Mice Colony bought up the Antarctican nations across from the Dark Union nations. These nations alike became states/countries, and were given advanced military weapons. The Colony Wars begun between the Dark Union and the Mech Mice, that lasted until 2007. During the war, penguins were extremely mad at the mice nations for attacking their homeland. Many penguins left their homelands, and moved to "Free Nations". In 2005 many penguins migrated to Club Penguin Island, where they created a new nation. They called it the The Wonderful Republican Club of Penguins, or simply Club Penguin. This new nation was peaceful, and expanded over more uninhabited islands. In 2007, The Colony Wars came to an end, but the Mech Mice and Dark Union colonies still held some conflicts. Antarctica came back to a somewhat stage of peace, and the penguins and mice learned to get along. Countries Culture 'Recreation' Free time is usually precious in Antarctica, but not for Club Penguin. They frequently hold parties, if not all the time. Both the Mech Mice Colonies, and Dark Union Colonies spend their time collecting food, building better structures, and being prepared for a harsh winter. 'Sports' Antarcticans do not play many sports. Many Antarcticans are constantly using energy to prepare for the winter, and survive. Though some young Antarcticans like to play multiple sports. Some common Antarctican sports include soccer, fishing, hiking, swimming, and racing. 'Architecture' Antarctican architecture varies among different regions. In Club Penguin the architecture is heavily based on architecture brought from early explorers of Antarctica. Many buildings are created from snow and ice. 'Cuisine' Antarctican cuisine is heavily focused seafood. In many regions, people eat simply seafood. However, in Club Penguin more than just seafood is available. Due to the fact that CP has a Shard in it, plants grow on the island(s). Demographics There are many different Antarctican species, that have become intelligent due to The Star Shards, and ones that are naturally intelligent. The most common specie in Antarctica is the penguin; a wingless bird that feeds on fish, and inhabits every region of Antarctica. Other common species include walruses, seals, blue whales, and even puffles. Language The ancient settlers of Antarctica, penguins, originally spoke Latin. Latin was the most commonly spoken language on Earth, until after the Ice Age. The language stayed official in Antarctica, however, and was until British birds traveled to Antarctica in 2 AD. English became the new common language in Antarctica, after it was established as the most simple language to learn for penguins. Today penguins and other creatures, besides puffles, speak all different languages. English is still the most common language, ahead of Spanish, Latin, and African. Geography Climate Antarctica has an extremely cold climate. The average temperature during Summer is just 41 degrees Fahrenheit, on the mainland. The average temperature during summer varies on Antarctican islands; for example, Rockhopper Island'''is usually 75 degrees during Summer. This various climate makes Antarctica have interesting weather, and season patterns. Temperatures in Winter, however, are extremely cold. No recorded temperature in Antarctican winter has been above 0 degrees. These cold winters are extremely difficult for all Antarcticans, especially ones on tropical based islands. Overall, 7% of deaths in Antarctica are caused by hypothermia alone. '''Landscape Antarctica's mainland is extremely rough. There are no wild trees, therefore, winds are extremely fast. Antarctica is dotted with various mountains, saltwater lakes, streams, and ice deserts. In some populated areas there are small forests, but many of them are cut down for lumber. One land-form that is most known around Antarctica is Mt. Everstone; it's one of the tallest mountains in Antarctica. Reaching temperatures of -30 Fahrenheit, it's a difficult area to live in (no permanent settlements are there). Flora Antarctica has a extremely low amount of flora. Only vegetation designed for extreme colds can survive in the region. The Antarctican mainland is nearly barren of all flora, expect for in populated areas. Club Penguin has the largest amount of vegetation in Antarctica, having pine trees, flowers, numerous types of bushes, and more. Due to this, Club Penguin supplies the majority of produce of Antarctica. Fauna Antarctica is well known for its fauna of carnivores. Antarctica has the largest population of Fluffy Fish, a yellow fish that many creatures eat. Other wildlife include dinosaurs (only on Dinosaur Island), Cartsnails, Starfish, and more. Status On Colony Conflict The conflict between the Dark Union, and the Mech Mice Colony to establish civilizations in Antarctica has been immense. The two nations had been in several wars in Antarctica alone, and causing discomfort among the penguin nations. The ever-going conflict between the two has caused some penguin nations to take drastic measures, like banning mice from their nations. Currently the Mech Mice Antarctican States are constantly having conflicts with the smaller, Dark Union Antarctican Nations. This has caused destruction of the landscape and nations in between the two groups. Trivia *Antarctica is considered a mouse region by some. *Rufina of the Evaders squad was born and raised here. See Also *Mech Mice Region Category:Locations Category:Continents